


First Fall

by littlemisfit5290



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, On the Run, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisfit5290/pseuds/littlemisfit5290
Summary: Now that she's not moving the chill catches up to her. MSR on the run. Written for OctoberFicFest.





	

 

"Please just put it on. For my sake."

She ignores him, continues walking ahead of him on the sidewalk. Her hands are jammed in her pockets and her head is bowed as the cold wind whips past, sending brown, crinkly leaves swirling around her feet.

She has no interest in what he's offering or in having anything to do with him at the present moment. He ditched her. Left her pacing around the motel room, alternating between breaking down crying and throwing up from nerves.

He contacted her on the burner phone three days later. Told her to get on a local bus and get off at the fifth stop. He'd meet her and they'd proceed from there.

She'd found him, threw their suitcase at him, then walked off towards a back lot of a building where he said he'd switch out the car.

The lot was further up the street than she thought and her short blonde wig and jacket weren't offering much protection from the cold and the wind. At least her blood was boiling enough to keep her feet moving.

"Damn it, Brenda..." he growls as she turns the corner. He hates the way her current alias sounds leaving his mouth. He hates that he burned through her last identity by making her buy a bus pass with it. He hates that he's trying to keep pace with a bitter, bone-thin, bleach blonde version of his partner who can't even stand to take a scarf from him.

He follows her down the next block, grateful her steel trap mind remembers the exact address without her needing to turn back and ask him. She cuts down the alley along the side of the building and he follows, sees the beater they've been driving in the past month and the new car locked and waiting.

Now that she's not moving the chill catches up to her. Dead leaves cluster around her feet, dance in the harsh wind. Her arms are folded over herself protectively and she's shivering, anxious for him to break into and start their car. He shoves a coat hanger through the window, cracks open the door and crouches down, starting and struggling to hot-wire it.

"Damn it Roger, just let me do it if you can't-"

"I've almost got it," Mulder snaps, but his hands are numb and all thumbs from the cold and it's taking him longer then his perfected record of less than a minute.

Refusing to wait Scully cuts over to the driver's side, shoves him out of the way. Her hands are gloved so her fingers are more nimble but she's chilled to the bone, her breath coming out in greyish puffs.

Unable to just sit back and watch her shiver Mulder reaches for the wool scarf around his neck, goes to drape it around hers, but she fights him off, focuses on the task at hand.

"Brenda..."

"Stop with the scarf, damn it! I'm fine!" she snaps before the ignition kicks on.

Climbing into the drivers seat she goes to turn up the heat in the car. When she's greeted with a blast of cold air coming from the vents she swears, feels her teeth chattering again.

"Scully..."

"It's Brenda. It's _Brenda_ now. You _know_ that! You know..."

Voice cracking, trailing off she hits the steering wheel twice. Wanting to let out a scream but knowing it would attract attention she bows her head, chokes back a sob.

Still crouched down on the pavement Mulder reaches for her, fighting tears himself as she remains stiff, unyielding in his embrace.

"Three days," she rasps, shaking her head.

"They were trailing me. I wasn't about to lead them back to you."

"I can handle myself fine", she spits. "I would've been fine."

"What would you have done if things were reversed?" he asks and she scoffs, looks at him sadly.

"I'm so sorry," Mulder says gruffly. "I hated doing it. I hate everything about this. What it's putting you through-"

"What it's putting _us_ through," she corrects, one tear sliding down her face before she finally gives into his hold.

He hugs her fiercely in an effort to get her warm before realizing he's still crouched on concrete and they should've left the lot five minutes ago.

"Here, you drive. I'll try and get this heat working."

He hops up, jumps into the passenger seat and puts the suitcase at his feet while she shuts the door, buckles up.

"It may take a second before it kicks on, Scully."

"That's fine," she says, pulling out of the lot but still visibly trembling in the cold car. "Can..can I..."

Nodding, a satisfied smile on his face Mulder reaches over, loops the wool scarf around her neck.

"It's just for now," she emphasizes. "Just until the heat kicks on."

Nodding he reaches for, kisses her hand not on the wheel. She turns, meets his smile with a sly one of her own.

"Until you find another way to warm me up."

"Another way may still require the scarf..." he hints, arching a brow as she smirks, keeps an eye out for the motel exit.

"Wouldn't be the first time."


End file.
